Happy Birthday, Merlin!
by aa.fic
Summary: Merlin's nursing a hangover after celebrating his birthday with Gwaine, and now Arthur's tormenting him with chores. To top it off, he must serve Camelot's New Year's banquet. Will Arthur ever give him the acknowledgement he deserves? Fluff, Slash


"Wake up, Merlin! Do you know how late it is?" An irritated Gaius stood before the bed in Merlin's small room, the dawn just beginning to lighten the sleeping form of the young man lying in the bed.

But at the moment, Merlin was wishing for an endless night. He tried to block out the harsh voice that pounded on his consciousness and pushed his face deeper into the pillow, inhaling its earthy and comforting scent.

"Merlin, you must be in the King's chambers at once. He will be getting up at any moment."

"Go away, Gaius," Merlin complained, pulling the covers up higher as if that could insulate him from his responsibilities. "It's supposed to be my birthday."

"Unfortunately, Merlin, servants don't get birthdays," Gaius responded, yanking the covers off of Merlin and exposing him to the harsh January cold.

"Gaius, have you any idea how much my head hurts right now?" Merlin whined as he groped the empty air for the missing blanket, his eyes still squeezed tight.

"If your head hurts, Merlin, it is only because you spent all night at the tavern with Gwaine," Gaius lectured.

The rush of illness in his stomach forced Merlin to curl into a ball. "Gaius, please," he whimpered. "You know I always do everything you ask, and I've always done my duty by Arthur. But just on this _one day_, I am so tired, and I feel so ill, and it _is _my birthday, could you…would you mind just checking on Arthur and getting him dressed? Just for today?"

"Merlin! Do you not understand that I am the court physician? I do not have the time or the inclination to do such tasks."

"Oh God," Merlin gasped, holding his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

At the sight of Merlin looking so wretched, shivering in the dingy bed, wearing only a threadbare shift, his bare skinny legs poking out, and desperately trying to control his heaving stomach, Gaius could not help but feel some pity for the poor boy. There was little chance of Merlin making it as far as the washing basin without purging himself of last night's sins, never mind going all the way to Arthur's bedchambers with his stomach intact.

"All right, Merlin, I will tend to Arthur this morning. _But just this once_. And only because you look so horrid. And because it's your birthday. But don't expect this to happen ever again," Gaius relented, draping the blanket back over Merlin and then giving his hair an affectionate tousle. "Happy birthday, my boy," he said kindly, for he truly did love Merlin as if he were his own son.

"Oi, Gaius, please don't rub my head right now!" Merlin cried, feeling dizziness getting the better of him. Gaius chuckled and left Merlin to his due suffering, heading down the passageway towards the King's chambers.

"Merlin! It's about time you got here! Where have you been?" Arthur asked as Gaius entered the room. The heavy curtains blocked out most of the sunlight, but Gaius could see that Arthur was still wrapped up in the thick folds of his bedding, his blond hair disheveled and the muscles of his torso defined in spite of the extra weight he had put on lately. He sat up and squinted at Gaius.

"Gaius! You're not Merlin! _Where is Merlin_?" he demanded. Gaius wasn't sure if Arthur sounded angry or worried.

"I do apologize, my Lord. Merlin is terribly ill this morning, so I thought I would come see if you needed any assistance."

"Terribly ill, is he?" Arthur asked. "What, has he been at the tavern all night again?"

Gaius remained silent.

"He has, hasn't he?" Arthur said, jumping out of the bed. "He's not here because he was drinking and carrying on, and he's such an enormous girl that he can't be bothered to fulfill his obligations. Sometimes, Gaius, I wonder if he is aware that he is the servant to the King of Camelot! I am going to teach him a lesson," he promised, leaping out of bed and pushing past Gaius.

"But, my Lord, don't you want to get dressed first?" Gaius called as he chased Arthur, who was already advancing toward Merlin's room.

Arthur stalked straight into Gaius's apartments and pushed opened Merlin's door without so much as a knock. "Merlin! Just _what_ do you think you are doing!" he said, his bare chest heaving as he leaned over Merlin's sleeping form.

At the sound of his King's voice, Merlin sat up quickly. "Arthur! I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well, and Gaius said…"

"Gaius does not have the time to waste doing your work, Merlin. He is quite busy enough. And _you _were the one who decided to go carousing last night."

"Sire," Gaius interrupted, "I am sure that Merlin realizes how foolish he has been. But it _is _his birthday, after all. Surely you can understand if he wanted to celebrate?" Gaius eyed Arthur thoughtfully, hoping the King would relent.

Arthur paused. "Oh," he said, quieter now. "Your birthday? I hadn't known that, Merlin." The anger in Arthur's face shifted to something like disappointment. "I wonder that you didn't tell me."

"Well, you've been so busy lately, with the hunt for Twrch Trwyth…"

"Yes, well that's true…so who did you celebrate with?" Arthur asked, as if afraid to know the answer.

"Gwaine," responded Merlin, looking ashamed.

"Gwaine!" gasped Arthur, tiny sparks lighting in his eyes. "Merlin, you will get out of bed this instant. You will dress and meet me outside for sword practice. You will be there in five minutes." Having given his commands, Arthur marched from the room, leaving Gaius to look with pity at Merlin.

"Thanks, Gaius. Why do you always have to tell him I went to the tavern?" he asked, dragging himself from whatever small comfort his blanket had provided.

"I cannot lie to the King, my boy. I am sorry, though, Merlin. I wish Arthur was not so hard on you sometimes."

"Yes, well, _happy birthday _to me," grumbled Merlin as he tried to maintain his balance in spite of the way his head was reeling.

...

For the rest of the day, Arthur made certain that Merlin had not a moment to rest. In the training area behind the castle, Merlin hid behind an oversized shield as Arthur delivered a series of well-aimed blows, which did very little to ameliorate Merlin's headache. But Arthur's mood lifted considerably now that he was back in the open air, feeling the strength in his limbs, and showing off in front of the knights. "Come on, Merlin," Arthur laughed as he watched Merlin collapse after a particularly lethal strike from Percival. "You were doing so well there! You'd probably be able to stand for longer if you were better rested."

And after that, Arthur thrust his armor at Merlin and demanded that he give it a good polish. And then it was off to muck out the stables. And through all his chores, Merlin could not help but notice that everyone had seemingly disappeared. The usual camaraderie that made the time pass was absent. Arthur, especially, was busy elsewhere in the castle and only noticed him when he had something new for Merlin to do. Then, just when Merlin was feeling especially bitter about how much he did for the King and how little appreciation he received and how it was his _birthday _for God's sake, Arthur came up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, I know you've had a long day," he began.

"It was a bit long, yeah," confirmed Merlin, feeling a little testy and giving Arthur an irritated look.

"So I want you to go take a break now. Relax. Get yourself together. Because this evening I need you to be in top shape."

"You do?" asked Merlin, already dreading the next chore Arthur had lined up for him.

"Relax, Merlin, I promise this is almost going to be _fun_. I'm hosting a New Year's banquet for Camelot's nobles, and I'd like you to be part of the serving party."

Merlin stared. "I'm honored. Flattered, really," he deadpanned.

"I thought you would be!" smiled Arthur. "This isn't a responsibility I give out lightly. You'll have to be at your best. And of course you'll need to wear the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur winked and gave him a merry pat on the shoulder before walking off.

Merlin groaned. To be put through what he had been today…and then to have to wear that ridiculous red, feathered cap while waiting on the needs of every noble in Camelot was more than he could bear. But it looked like he had no choice. Still, he felt reassured that Arthur no longer seemed angry at him, even if it meant he was once again taking delight in his usual pranks at Merlin's expense.

...

Merlin was still tired as he made his way to the dining hall, but after Gaius had fed him a proper meal and sent him off to bed for an hour-long nap, he was starting to feel like himself again. The guests would already be seated around the banquet table, drinking wine and conversing as they waited for the New Year's feast. The new year, Merlin was sure, would represent a legendary one for Camelot—and for the King.

Merlin adjusted the enormous cap on his head and pushed one of the feathers away from his forehead. He tightened the strings of the robe around his shoulders, hoping that he might get the too-long material to look less overwhelming. No luck—it sank down again and pooled about his feet on the floor. Merlin sighed. This day would be over soon enough. For now, he just had to serve this banquet and not make a fool of himself in front of Arthur.

A younger servant approached him with a large tray of the meats and cheeses that would begin the meal. "Thank you, George," Merlin said, taking the tray in hand and preparing to give every impression of being a graceful and experienced servant.

Merlin took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. As he entered, the entire party came to its feet. Merlin looked around in confusion. The dining hall had been decorated with festive ribbons and lit with red candles. Banners with the Pendragon insignia had been hung along the length of the walls. And the room was filled not with the most noble guests in the land, but rather with his dearest friends: Gaius, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Gwen, Leon, and a dozen others who had made Merlin feel at home in Camelot. And of course, Arthur. Always Arthur.

"Welcome, Merlin," Arthur said, holding his cup of wine aloft as he approached Merlin with a smile. "Welcome to your birthday feast. I give a toast to the anniversary of this day, which brought one of the kindest and most generous of those I love into this world. Camelot—and I—wouldn't be the same without you. To your health!"

"Waes hael!" the guests echoed.

Merlin continued to stare in disbelief, not understanding exactly what was happening to him. The guests had sat down again and were chattering merrily. Arthur closed the last few steps between them and took the tray from Merlin's hand.

"I'll be serving _you_ tonight, Merlin. Now come and have a seat. And…I'm sorry about giving you such a hard time today," said Arthur lowly.

"Arthur, I don't…all this, for me?"

"Just sit down, Merlin, and have a good time." Arthur responded. "And take off that silly cap, would you?" he laughed, tugging the feathery mess from Merlin's head. Merlin had no choice but to do as Arthur instructed. He felt happy for the first time that day as he took a seat beside Gaius.

"Well, I guess your birthday didn't turn out so bad after all?" asked Gaius, giving Merlin a wink.

...

Later, after Merlin had been plied with food and wine until he felt his stomach pushing out of his pants, and he was worn with laughing at the easy joking of the knights, and he had seen the last of the guests filter out of the hall, Arthur walked Merlin down the castle's torch-lit passageways to his quarters.

"I'm sorry again, about today," Arthur offered. "I guess I was a bit too hard on you."

"Just a bit," Merlin laughed shyly. But it didn't matter anymore.

"I have a birthday present to give you. I hope it will make it up to you," Arthur said, pausing in his walk.

Merlin felt the deep-night stillness of the castle walls as he looked at Arthur with curiosity in his eyes. "A present? But you've already done enough, more than I deserve," he replied.

"Don't be so stupid, Merlin," said Arthur, but his tone was all affection. "Now take this," he urged, pulling the heavy sword from his side and handing it to Merlin. "It's about time you had one of your own."

"Arthur," Merlin breathed, "It's beautiful." He turned the sword over in his hands, taking in the ornate etching on the hilt. On one side was the Pendragon crest, a dragon with its wings aloft, looking both ready for flight and yet deferential, as if prepared to spring to action at Camelot's call. On the other side was an elaborately drawn merlin poised on a tree branch, its wings held tightly to its body, its eyes fearless and full of wisdom.

"But why, Arthur? Why have you done all this for me?" Merlin asked.

"Because you are the most loyal servant I have ever had," Arthur replied, taking a step closer to Merlin. "And the dearest friend."

"Friend?" Merlin asked, searching Arthur's eyes for meaning.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur answered. "You've become so much more than a servant to me. Happy birthday."

Merlin leaned forward and found himself pushing a light kiss onto Arthur's lips. He quickly retreated, surprised and a little confused at what he had done. And yet he thought he had sensed something like a response from Arthur, or was he imagining it? "Good-night, Arthur," he whispered, all tingles and nerves as he fled down the hall, smiling in spite of himself, his new sword in hand, and the castle remaking itself around him. Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This story has been updated thanks to the help of fictitiousshore. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


End file.
